


The Pact

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader wants to break a pact that she made with Dean and Sam.





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @thecuriouscrusader 1k challenge. My prompt is “Blink twice if you’d like me to mercy kill you.”  
> This is a different style than how I normally write so seriously let me know what I could have done different. 
> 
> Warnings: language, masturbation, hint of smut, gun talk “don’t play with guns!!!”

There was still an hour to the town I and the boys were heading to. I sat in the back seat of the Impala behind Dean, I laid my head against the glass watching as trees flew by. We made it to the small town before dark, too late to really do anything for the case except research a little.

Dean went to the car and brought in a large bag after we settled in for a few. Sam and I knew exactly what was in there. We cleared the table before Dean sat the bag down on the bed. He pulled numerous 9MMs, a rifle and 4 blades from the bag spreading them out on the small table in front of me.

This was my Zen, taking apart all of the guns using the small tooth brush and cloth to get the grit out of the grooves. I gently blew on the inside of a fully disassembled barrell before setting it in front of Dean. He liked to oil up the guns and put everything back together. Sam would make sure that our ammo was stocked up and made our specially rounds for witches and ghosts.

I can still hear my father’s voice as I pull the mag out of the black handle 9MM I was working on. ’(Y/N), guns are not toys. Always make sure they are unloaded before cleaning and never point them at anyone unless you are ready to shoot.’ Remembering his steady voice always helped me calm down when we didn’t know what we were hunting yet.

This was our routine, we did it before every hunt. I watched Dean’s skillful hands delicately put the recoil spring back into place. Then I turn my attention to Sam’s muscular arms as he packed rock salt into the shell casing. It was only a passing moment and Dean was looking for the next clean gun, we never wanted to stop the assembly line.

This was our life and death, so this here had to be done right. Don’t get distracted by them (Y/N), I had to remind myself. There will be time to have fun later. I finished up my part of the task and cleaned up, then laid on the bed drifting off into a day dream. The purr of the Impala was still vibrating through my core from earlier and watching the boys bend over to put things away wasn’t helping the situation.

“Sammy, you coming with us tonight?” Dean asked.

Sam looked over at me, “Your call, Big boy. I can stay and help you research.” I got up and walked over to Sam placing my hands on his shoulders. “You’re so tense. We should all go out.” My fingers worked into his firm large muscles.

He hummed at my touch and leaned his head back closing his eyes. “You know what that does to me.” He said low so only I could hear him. “Yeah, I could use a drink but I should stay and find out what we are hunting. Go on without me.”

I knew what that meant, the Winchesters were a stubborn lot and I didn’t even try and fight him about it, I sighed, “Come on Dean. Don’t wait up Sammy cause mama needs to get laid.” I only said that to get under Sam’s skin.

“Why did you have to do that?” Dean asked as we got in the car.

“Do what?” Questioning him knowing exactly what he was asking about.

“That smart ass comment about getting laid.”

“Well I do.” I crossed my arms.

“Not the point! You know he likes you, hell, I even like you.“ Dean pointed out.

“I know you guys do. I want to be with one or both of you.” I smirked at Dean and he winked back, “but your brother won’t break the pact. And I am nothing if not loyal. I gave my word, no sex with you guys.” You huffed.

This pact was going to be the death of me. Dean and I talked about sneaking around almost a year ago. It just didn’t feel right when we kissed and neither one of us could do that to Sam. If you guys would be together it be out in the open, no jealousy shit was going to break up this trio.

“I know you are loyal and you’re our best friend but can you lay off the sex comments for Sam’s sake.” He pleaded with me.

“Ok ok. For Sam.” I grumbled. “I still getting some tonight.” I stuck out my bottom lip.

Dean took my hand. “We hate that you go off with all these guys.”

“Me too. It’s not like I can have a real boyfriend with this kinda of life. I don’t care about theses men or trust them.” I squeezed his hand.

The bar was pretty busy for a Wednesday night but we managed to find seats on stools right by the bartender. Dean ordered a beer and I ordered a whiskey.

“Whiskey?” Dean smiled.

“Hey I gotta do something to loosen up for one of these lucky boys.” I nudged at his shoulder.

It was only about twenty minutes before a dark haired man finally caught my eye. I tipped my glass and he tipped his back. “Well Dean, that’s my queue.” I pushed myself from the bar and made my way over to the good looking older man. He was handsome with broad shoulders and kind eyes. He had large hands and I wondered what they’d feel like grabbing my ass or pinning me to the wall.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N).” My voice was soft and feminine. I knew he would respond to that. 

“I’m Jake.” He shook my hand firmly. Damn, he had a nice grip, I was equally as firm, I didn’t want him to think of me as some delicate flower.

We flirted back in forth for a few minutes, his eyes were so dark and intense. He was the type of man I would want to spend more than a night with. “Look my friends and I are only in town for a few days. I like you, so wanna get out of here.” I suggested.

He agreed and placed his hand on my back. We almost made it to the door when Dean walked up, “(Y/N/N), hey, Sam’s got something. We gotta go.”

“Really, Dean! Now!” I was angry not at him just at the situation.

“Sorry sweetheart I know you needed a night off.” Dean apologized.

Jake and I hugged, exchanged phone numbers and I left completely frustrated. I think I huffed and sighed the whole way to back the motel.

“What’d you find out, Sam?” I asked trying not to be annoyed but I was never good and hiding my emotions from them.

“So I think we are dealing with witches.” He had to say witches. I hated witches. He pointed out his research and laid it all out to us. He could have just sent us a text message and Jake and I could have spent a nice evening together. Don’t get mad at him, I had to remind myself, he is just doing his job.

“Good work, Sam!” I faked my excitement. “Now we know what to look for tomorrow. Let me get a shower and I’ll help you the rest of the night.”

They both smiled at me. I just had to get away from them and take matters into my own hands. Why did Jake have to be so gorgeous? He looked liked he knew a thing or two about a woman’s body. Dammit, I was masturbating in the shower instead of feeling the warm breath of another person’s kiss on my body. I’m so stupid, if I had only left the bar a few minutes sooner. I was practically dripping from my anticipation at the bar, I dipped two fingers in and rubbed my clit with my thumb. I placed my hand on the wall to brace myself, this was no where near as good as getting fucked by him. Sam’s name almost growled out of me. Shit, I hope they didn’t hear that. I listened, they were having a discussion, Dean was probably pissed too that he didn’t get any either. I wanted to feel Sam’s tongue up and down my pussy and then ride him all night. Oh fuck, my fantasy then shifted to Dean touching my breast as I opened my mouth to him. Oh God, I could feel my release. “Oh” I moaned deeply.

Sam POV

She was mad, I could tell as she gathered her clothes and made her way to the shower. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You know our routine and I was this close to sealing the deal with this fine looking red head and (Y/N/N) was almost out the damn door. If you wanted her to stay you should have just told her but no you had to go and ruin both of our night’s.“ Dean yelled at me in hushed tones.

“Dude, I had a break in the case. I thought you wanted to know.” Maybe I did do it on purpose. Ever since she and I kissed a few weeks ago, I haven’t been able to get her off my mind and her with someone else just made my blood boil. I fucked up. I should have told her how a felt too. She poured her heart out and instead of telling her I loved her too. I stopped that perfect moment because of some stupid pact.

“Yeah, we do but this could have waited until later.” Dean continued grabbing a beer from the fridge.

I felt like shit now, my bother and best friend were angry at me. Who could blame them? I’d be mad at me too. “What did he look like?” I asked.

“Who the guy she was…?” Dean questioned and I nodded. “I don’t know, man, he looked a lot like Dad. He was yeh tall,“ Dean gestured measuring the man’s height in the air, "dark hair and he was older like 45 or 50.”

“Oh, she always liked older men. You don’t think Dad and her did anything, do you?” I asked Dean.

“First off, gross! She is our age and he would have never taken advantage of her.” Dean scrunched up his nose, “And I don’t think that Bobby would have ever let his precious daughter be alone with Dad at anytime. Why do you care? It’s not like she went.“

“You know why.”

“She likes you, why are you fighting this?” Dean gave me one of his long stares like he was reading my mind.

“I just don’t want us to change and you’ll be jealous if we’re together.”

“I’ll never be jealous of my baby brother’s happiness and things have already changed we aren’t kids anymore. You have feelings for her and so do I.” Dean explained.

“What happens if she chooses you, when she gets tired of me?” I asked, I’ve never been so self conscious but she just brought that out in me. Even tonight she proved that she doesn’t really need me or Dean. She was so confident, women like her are so rare.

“We break the pact so that you guys are together. I won’t go near her. I’ll play the role of big brother, and hey I do that pretty damn well.” Dean said.

“I’ll think about it.” I told him

“Don’t think too long cause next time you might not get lucky at stopping her.” Dean told me.

Reader’s POV

I walked out of the bathroom with just an old shirt Dean gave me, it was a little large on me and hit me just past my ass. The boys eyed my bare legs as I walked across the room to sit with them. I pulled my knee up to my chest giving them a little show, it was just a pair of cotton black panties but I knew they were going to try and take a peep.

I worked on my laptop. I didn’t say a lot to Sam unless we were talking business but Dean on the other hand had a ton to talk about. Everything from the weather to music and even some politics. I like it when he talks even if it is about nothing.

I focused on the case as best I could but witches were always a tough nut to crack, they normally had more human motives like greed and power. I did at least help Sam narrow down the search area to a two block radius, which would help tomorrow when we hit the streets.

I yawned, shut my computer and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Neither man paid attention to what I was doing until they looked over and saw me on the couch. “(Y/N), you don’t have to sleep on the couch.“ Sam said.

“I just want to be alone right now.” I sighed snuggling up with my blanket.

“I know it’s Sam’s night but you can sleep by me.” Dean looked at me knowing I hated the couch.

“I really just want to be alone, guys.” I would have slept in the fucking car but I didn’t want to be cold and uncomfortable. I couldn’t tell them that if I probably couldn’t keep my hands to myself tonight. There was a likelihood that I would do a little reach around action and get Sam so turned on that he would have to break the pact. I just couldn’t do that to him this needed to be a sound decision.

 

The next morning, I felt awful and I remembered why we started the bed arrangement and hence the pact. Dean was standing by the bathroom watching as I groaned and cussed about stupid couch.

“Blink twice if you’d like me to mercy kill you.” he joked.

“What?!? No you idjit!” I spat back.

“You sound just like him.” He complemented me.

“Thanks Dean.” It meant the world to me that I was even a little bit like dad and it made me smile. “Sam go running?” Dean nodded at my question. “Well I’m going to get coffee for us.” I quickly got ready and walked down the street to the small coffee shop I saw on the way into town.

It was funny ordering Dean’s coffee cause he just wants it black and the guy behind the counter was flirting with me and kept trying to get me to order a cappuccino or mocha for him. The morning was lovely and the sun just peaking through the clouds in the horizon making me think nothing bad could ever happen but in a few hours the boys and I would be knee deep into this case. Maybe it was the brisk air or the fact that as a hunter you may not see another day that made me bold today.

“Good morning boys!” I said as pleasantly as I could without being condescending. I sat the coffee down on the table. “Sam this one is for you.” Sam was seated in the chair, I reached down cupping his face before I gently kissed him. He hesitated just a split second before he kissed me back.

“Good morning.” Sam chuckled pulling away from the kiss.

Dean started to walk away, “Oh no!” I pulled him down, sitting on his lap, and curled my arms around his neck, firmly kiss him. He tongue danced with mine for a moment until Sam coughed.

“Ok not that this isn’t nice but what’s going on?” Dean asked.

I stood up, touching both mens’ hands. “I love both of you so much and I don’t tell you enough. Sam, Dean” I looked between them, “you two are my world and I won’t decide between you. This is weird, I know but if we all agree to it this then it could actually work. This is a family decision and it has to be unanimous.”

“And I’m the only one not on board.” Sam stated a little defeated.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to pressure you. We don’t have to jump right into bed but I also won’t say ‘no’ to that either.” I nervously chuckled. “Sammy, just think on it, ok.”

He nodded back. “So how exactly would this work?”

“You guys figure that out. I’m here when you make up your minds. So we have a witch to kill? Where do you suggest we start?” I asked changing the topic.

Three years later

“And that my dear little Bobby is why we don’t know who’s your father and who’s your uncle.” I delicately booped the nose of my sleeping newborn son. “But I think we’re all ok with that” I smiled at Dean and Sam who looked up from their books, “because no matter what you’re family.” I continued to rocked him until it was safe to finally put him to bed.


End file.
